Charmante Rencontre
by xXxSou-ChanxXx
Summary: Ichigo ne croit pas au coup de foudre mais parfois une rencontre au bon moment peut changer énormément de choses. Rating T( Mais je le passerai surement en M) Dark Ichi/Ichi. Enjoy.


Coucou à tous, tous d'abord merci aux gens qui ont commenté mes précédents One-Shot, je suis folle de joie ! Merci, (**enfin un GRAND MERCI**) voir gigantesque merci à ceux qui ont décidé de me suivre (_je_ _vous promets que vous ne le regretterez pas_) et à ceux qui ont mis en favoris certains des one-shots, je suis toute émue. Les reviews m'ont fait très plaisir, on m'a même dit qu'il y avait des fautes à certains endroits, je me suis empressée de les corriger, n'hésitez surtout pas çà me le dire, car parfois, malgré de nombreuses relectures je laisse des fautes (surtout de conjugaison).

Ensuite… Et bien me revoilà donc avec un nouveau One-Shot sur Bleach, que j'espère plus travaillé que les autres, je suis contente car il est plus long et détaillé que d'habitude, j'espère que ca vous plaira, surtout que ce n'est pas un couple sur lequel on trouve beaucoup de fiction en français, ce qui est vraiment dommage, en espérant que vous y prendrez goût. Enjoy et bonne lecture. ( ! _Vive les Licornes !_ )

Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo et sont complètement en dehors de l'univers du manga. (Humour/Romance Ichigo/Dark Ichigo/Renji – Charmante Rencontre) J'ai mis un Rating T, mais si vous pensez que je dois le changer, je le ferais. Je dois bien avouer ne pas bien me rendre compte.

_- 17h00. Parc. Vendredi 28 février 2014 -_

Ichigo tentait difficilement de reprendre son souffle. Il avait beau essayer de se calmer, lorsqu'une lueur d'apaisement semblait apparaître, les images de la trahison commise ne cessaient de lui revenir à l'esprit. Il essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, Renji ne les méritaient pas. Cet enfoiré, comment avait-il osé. Sans vraiment en avoir envie Ichigo se remémora une énième fois la scène. Alors qu'il rentrait du travail plutôt du aux chutes de neiges, il avait surpris Renji entrain de faire sa petite affaire avec la jolie voisine. Merde, avec une nana en plus, pas que l'idée que se soit un homme l'aurait moins atteins mais merde... Quand est-ce que Ichigo l'avait-il perdu à ce point. Non non non, il ne devait pas penser comme ça, Renji est un connard sans nom, un petit coureur de jupon minable qui ne pouvait pas vivre de vrai relation sérieuse, Ichigo aurait du être plus attentif, plus prévoyant, peut-être aurait-il moins souffert avec lui.

Des larmes firent à nouveau leurs apparitions sur les joues rosies d'Ichigo. Il se mit légèrement à greloter, c'est vrai qu'il neigeait toujours. Il était sorti de l'appartement si précipitamment qu'il n'avait pris qu'un simple manteau. Fait chier pensa t-il.

Alors qu'il pleurait toujours, il rapprocha ses mains de son visage pour les réchauffer de son souffle chaud saccadé. Il se mit alors à observer le paysage qui l'entourait, il avait tellement couru et dans tous les sens qu'il ne c'était pas rendu compte de la distance parcourue. Il se surprit lui-même à se trouver devant le lac gelé du grand parc qui se situait au bout de la ville. Il avait couru si loin, pendant si longtemps ? Impossible…

Ichigo voulu regarder l'heure sur son portable mais alors qu'il commençait à descendre ses mains vers sa poche, son regard s'arrêta sur la bague enfilé sur son annulaire, bleu, du au froid. Mais ce n'est pas la couleur de ses mains qui fit stopper Ichigo dans son mouvement, mais bien la bague qu'il portait, celle que lui avait offert Renji, enfin ce salop de Renji plus précisément.

Les larmes du rouquin redoublèrent sur ses joues, brouillant sa vue alors qu'il essayait péniblement d'enlever cette marque d'amour de sa main. Ichigo renifla, jura, cette bague ne voulait pas s'enlever, alors il tira plus fort, se faisant mal, il fallait qu'il l'enlève et tout de suite.

Énerver de ces tentatives infructueuses Ichigo tira plus fort, d'un coup sec et dans un pop sonore du au craquement de doigt, Ichigo réussi à enlever la bague. Il se retourna vivement et jeta la bague le plus loin possible dans la forêt blanche arborant le lac.

Ichigo la vie disparaitre au loin, tout comme l'amour qu'il avait porté à cet idiot, il allait devoir se reconstruire. Il releva la tête, essuyant les dernières traces d'humidité sur ses joues, ouvrant ses yeux rougies vers le ciel blanchit et froid de l'hiver. Il écarta les bras et se détendit, profitant du silence du parc, après tout, par ce temps personne ne sortait.

Le calme l'apaisa légèrement, aucun son ne se faisait entendre, à part peut-être celui du vent qui soufflait agréablement. Ichigo se permit alors de faire un point sur sa misérable vie. Il n'avait jamais était chanceux en amour, peut-être que ce n'est pas fait pour lui…

A la maternelle et au primaire sa couleur de cheveux faisait fuir les filles, alors bon, il ne fut pas très populaire. Si au collège il c'était fait quelques amis, avec des couleurs de cheveux bizarres comme Grimmjow ou Neliel par exemple, sa popularité féminine n'avait pas trop augmenté. Alors au collège quand les hormones se sont chamboulés, qu'il à grandit, qu'il c'est musclé, les filles le regardaient déjà un peu plus, mais trop tard, le beau rouquin avait choisi son camp, celui des garçons. Il avait alors eu sa première aventure à 17 ans avec Grimmjow, ça avait duré quelques mois avant qu'ils ne décident qu'ils étaient mieux amis qu'amants. Ichigo avait ensuite eu une relation d'un an avec Hisagi, un jeune brun terriblement sexy qui l'avait finalement quitté pour l'un de leur ami plus âgé, Kensei. Si la rupture avec Grimmjow avait était douce, celle avec Hisagi fut plus douloureuse, Ichigo mis plusieurs années avant de revoir des garçons. Puis dans sa 22éme année il avait rencontré Renji, un beau garçon, fier, aux cheveux flamboyant, il pensé être tombé sur le mec parfait, leur relation avait duré 2 ans et quelques mois, presque 3 ans pensa Ichigo, si l'incident n'avait pas eu lieu ils auraient fêté leur trois ans dans 4 mois. 25 ans et de nouveau célibataire.

Ichigo soupira, il en était sur, l'amour, ce n'est pas son truc. Alors qu'il commençait à marcher vers un banc, une voix énervée se fit entendre dans son dos.

… : Et CONNARD, c'est à toi cette merde !

Ichigo se retourna vivement, comment un inconnu pouvait –il lui parler comme ça, alors qu'il était triste et seul, pleurant sa pauvre vie, il allait lui faire la tête au carré à ce pauvre minable qui avait interrompu ses pensées maussades. Non mais sérieux, on peut même plus déprimer tranquillement.

Ichigo allait répondre mais il ouvrit les yeux surpris. Devant lui ce tenait une chose étrange, presque surréelle, il se demanda un instant si il ne délirait pas à cause du froid. Un homme qui devait avoir un peu près son âge se tenait là, passablement énervé, il avait des cheveux blancs, une peau laiteuse et des yeux jaunes. Jaune ? Est-ce que ce sont des lentilles ? Où ce mec est juste sacrément malade. Ce mec d'ailleurs, il est blanc comme la neige, si son manteau n'avait pas ces rayures bleues il se serait presque fondu dans le décor imagina Ichigo.

… : Qu'est-ce que tu mattes le rouquin !

Ichigo ne tiqua pas à la remarque, une question le tiraillait, il avait beau ne pas connaître cette homme, quelque chose l'inquiétait.

Ichigo : Vous allez bien ?demanda t-il presque suppliant.

L'homme en face se raidit légèrement, surpris par cette question, il sembla réfléchir quelques temps puis repris à nouveau la parole.

… : Nan mais il se FOU DE MA GUEULE le rouquin, il jette son truc de merde dans MA gueule, il me reluque comme si j'étais un Ovni, se présente même pas et il me demande si JE vais bien, NAN MAIS TA VUE TA SALE TRONCHE ! C'est moi qui devrais demander si tu vas bien SPECE DE MALADE…

Ichigo sursauta légèrement, les changements de tons de son interlocuteur étant assez bizarre. Il hésita un moment, devait il lui mettre son pied dans sa salle petite tronche ou devait –il simplement profiter de l'animation vivante qui s'offrait à lui.

Ichigo : Ichigo, je m'appelle Ichigo. Répondit-il calmement. Je te signale que tu ne t'es pas présenté non plus. _Sale ovni blanc _grommela t-il.

S'il pensait ses dernières paroles inaudibles Ichigo se trompait.

… : Qu'es ce t'a dit là ?

Ichigo soupira, cette animation semblait de plus en plus énervée, alors il la détailla de nouveau, n'écoutant guère ce qu'il pouvait dire.

Il est plutôt sexy l'inconnu, malgré qu'il soit un peu étrange. J'aimerai bien voir ce qui ce cache sous ce manteau moi. N'empêche, il ne prend pas de couleur lorsqu'il s'énerve…Ichigo se surprit à penser aux couleurs qu'il pourrait prendre lors d'une partie de jambe en l'air. Le rouquin rougit quelques peu sous ses pensées pas très catholiques avant de remarquer ce que tenait cet étranger, il fronça les sourcils avant de rependre la parole interrompant l'autre homme dans son monologue.

Ichigo : Je l'ai pourtant jeté assez loin pour qu'elle ne revienne pas à moi. Tu sais, cette chose tu peux la garder, je ne compte pas la récupérer. Dit-il légèrement agacer.

… : Tu n'es pas chez toi ici, jette pas tes trucs n' importe où, tu piges. Répondu l'inconnu quelque peu calmé.

Ichigo : Hum.

Ichigo était déçu, la conversation perdait de son intérêt. S'il s'en allait maintenant sa vie reprendrait son cours et il s'ombrerait encore dans les méandres de la tristesse alors juste pour quelques instants encore il voulait penser à autre chose.

Ichigo : Comment t'appelles tu et que fais tu dehors par un temps pareil ? Demanda Ichigo posément.

… : … Shiro... Je pourrais te demander la même chose Ichigo.

Ichigo fut surpris d'entendre son prénom mais ne le fit pas remarquer. Il était content que l'albinos se soit visiblement calmé et n'est pas insisté sur le sujet précédent. Ne savant pas quoi répondre, il se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées.

_- 17h07. Parc. Vendredi 28 février 2014 –_

Si des gens passaient par ici, même en se rapprochant un peu, ils auraient eu du mal à distinguer la silhouette qui semblait marcher tranquillement dans l'épais brouillard de la forêt. En rajoutant la neige, on pouvait à peine la distinguer, seul de légers reflets bleutée apparaissant dans le paysage hivernal du parc laissés entrevoir quelque chose. Shiro se baladait, se délectant de passé inaperçu. Il était bien content de ne pas travailler aujourd'hui, comme ça, il pouvait admirer, jouer, observer, toucher, contempler ce paysage devant lui. La neige, les flocons, le froid, le vent glacial, il se sentait parfois un peu fou d'autant aimer l'hiver, mais, c'était sa saison préférée. La plus calme et sereine, sans bruit, sans imperfection, le sol immaculé de neige créant un sol blanc, moelleux, presque magique. Shiro décida d'aller s'asseoir sur son banc habituel d'ici, il était caché tout en pouvant observer une partie du lac gelé. Observer sans être vu pensant-il.

Le calme et la tranquillité, des mots sacrés pour Shiro. Son enfance avait été très turbulente. Orphelin il avait passé son adolescence dans différentes familles d'accueil toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Dés qu'il fut en âge de partir, il le fit, le jour même de son anniversaire, le jour de sa dix huitième année, il chercha un boulot, puis un endroit où se loger. Vite, il voulait partir de l'enfer où il vivait et découvrir ce qu'on lui avait caché de ce monde, il en était persuadé en étant enfant, ce monde ne pouvait pas qu'héberger ténèbres et déceptions.

Et voilà, ça faisait maintenant sept longues années qu'il vivait dans cette ville, il ne se lasserait jamais de la voir recouverte de ce halo blanc et froid. Oui, il adorait vivre ici. Shiro soupira, sept ans, c'est long, il n'avait eu aucune relation depuis, il faut dire que les gens avaient parfois peur de l'approcher, comme fuyant l'inconnu. Être albinos n'est pourtant pas une maladie, enfin si, enfin non… Il soupira de nouveau, un homme de son âge ne devait pas se préoccuper de ça.

Â 25 ans il devait aller de l'avant et oublier son passé… Oui Shiro était fort, droit et courageux. Malgré sa peau pâle il n'était jamais malade, ses cheveux sont doux malgré leur blancheur et il ne couvait rien, si ses yeux étaient clairs, voir jaunes à la lumière ce n'était que des reflets, Shiro se trouvait beau, différent. Shiro rigola à ses pensées, se trouvant légèrement prétentieux.

Mais soudain alors qu'il allait retourner dans sa contemplation du paysage quelque chose venu du ciel lui tomba pile dans l'œil à une vitesse fulgurante. Il jura de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il pouvait connaître avant de se tourner vers le coupable de ce crime odieux, qu'est-ce qui avait osé abimer son si beau visage. Shiro ouvrit quelque peu les yeux sous la surprise de la taille de l'objet, comment quelque chose de si petit avait pu lui faire aussi mal. En y regardant de plus près l'albinos découvrit une bague, surement en argent, recouverte de petites pierres. Voilà donc les fautives qui lui avaient fait mal à l'œil. Enfin, cette bague n'a pas pu s'envoler toute seule, Shiro soupira bruyamment sous l'énervement. Il venait surement d'être dérangé par une gamine mécontente de son ménage. Il se releva marchant rapidement vers l'endroit d'où l'objet avait surement était jeté, il allait éclater la jolie tête de cette pimbêche.

Shiro : On ne gâche pas un moment si calme, on n'abime pas mon visage si facilement, saloperie de gonzesse de …

Shiro s'arrêta, surpris, devant lui ne se trouver pas une gamine prépubère de quinze ans pleurant son amour de jeunesse perdu mais un homme, âgé. Est-ce que c'était lui qui avait lancé la bague, Shiro fut pris d'un doute, mais, regardant autour de lui, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les alentours. Sérieusement, un mec, un mec jette une bague comme une gamine, la colère remonta à une vitesse folle chez Shiro qui se remit à avancer et interpella l'inconnu.

Shiro : Et CONNARD, c'est à toi cette merde ! S'emportât-il.

L'inconnu se retourna vivement. Il semblé choqué qu'on est pu lui parler comme ça. Mais Shiro ne broncha pas, plongeant ses yeux menaçant directement dans ceux du rouquin qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Shiro cru un instant qu'il allait dire quelque chose mais il semblait le détaillait légèrement surpris, comme d'habitude, à chaque fois que quelqu'un le voyait pour la première fois, ils tiraient de ses tronches, je vous jure. Au bout de quelques minutes, Shiro s'impatienta, non mais, c'était quoi son problème à lui, avec ça sale tronche de carotte pas fraîche, c'est quoi cette manière de le détailler, il veut sa photo putain.

Shiro: Qu'est-ce que tu mattes le rouquin ! S'énerva t-il.

L'inconnu se sembla pas broncher à la remarque, au contraire, l'examen visuel se fit plus intense, plus détaillé, Shiro se sentait comme nu devant lui et c'était loin de lui faire plaisir, alors qu'il allait de nouveau prendre la parole pour lui faire comprendre gentiment d'arrêter, l'inconnu parla pour la première fois.

… : Vous allez bien ?demanda t-il presque suppliant.

Shiro se raidit légèrement surpris par la question et la manière dont elle avait était posée. C'est quoi ça, un psy ? Personne ne lui demandait jamais comment il aller, personne. Lorsqu'il était dans les familles d'accueil il aurait pu crever la bouche ouverte que personne ne l'aurait remarqué. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi un inconnu lui posé t-il cette question. Shiro se mit alors à le détailler rapidement. Il semblait jeune, un peu prés le même âge que lui, il semblait fin malgré le gros manteau qu'il portait, roux, avec des yeux … Shiro sursauta légèrement lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent deux prunelles noisettes grandes ouvertes, surpris et honteux d'avoir était pris sur le fait il s'énerva.

Shiro : Nan mais il se FOU DE MA GUEULE le rouquin, il jette son truc de merde dans MA gueule, il me reluque comme si j'étais un Ovni, se présente même pas et il me demande si JE vais bien, NAN MAIS TA VUE TA SALE TRONCHE ! C'est moi qui devrais demander si tu vas bien SPECE DE MALADE…

Le rouquin sursauta légèrement puis se mis visiblement à réfléchir quelques instants, hésitait-il à dire son nom.

… : Ichigo, je m'appelle Ichigo. Répondit-il calmement. Je te signale que tu ne t'es pas présenté non plus_. Sale ovni_ _blanc_ grommela t-il.

QUOI ! Est-ce que Shiro avait bien entendu, non mais il rêve ou quoi.

Shiro: Qu'es ce t'a dit là ?

Ichigo soupira, visiblement ennuyé, le rouquin sembla le détailler plus attentivement. Shiro le remarqua et se mit à le regardé également, puis se repris, commençant à parler s'en vraiment être écouter, jouant avec la bague d'une main. Il vit soudain les traits du jeune homme se faire plus dur et il l'entendit prendre la parole une nouvelle fois, coupant son monologue.

Ichigo : Je l'ai pourtant jeté assez loin pour qu'elle ne revienne pas à moi. Tu sais, cette chose tu peux la garder, je ne compte pas la récupérer. Dit-il légèrement agacer.

Shiro : Tu n'es pas chez toi ici, jette pas tes trucs n' importe où, tu piges. Répondu Shiro énervé d'avoir était interrompu dans son sermon visiblement ignoré.

Ichigo : Hum.

Shiro cru qu'il allait lui sauter à la gorge, nan mais c'est qui ce taré, il balance des trucs à la gueule des gens, il ne s'excuse même pas nan mais il allait lui faire la tête au carré à cet Ichigo là.

Ichigo : Comment t'appelles tu et que fais tu dehors par un temps pareil ? Demanda Ichigo posément.

Shiro : … Shiro... Je pourrais te demander la même chose Ichigo.

Shiro vit Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, étonné, puis il vit son regard se voilé, comme perdu dans ses pensées, Shiro décida donc de ne pas insister et de regarder avec plus d'attention celui avec qui il parlait. Il était vraiment beau, il avait, malgré le froid une peau plus bronzé que la sienne, en même temps ce n'était pas bien difficile. Il avait des traits fins, des lèvres fines et un menton bien dessiner, Shiro se stoppa sur ses yeux, ils étaient rougis, alors il avait pleuré, cet inconnu, que lui était-il arrivé, cette bague que signifiait-elle s'interrogea Shiro. Tous en imaginant ce qui avait pu arriver il continua son examen, il nota qu'il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, surement avait-il couru, descendant sur le corps du rouquin son regard s'arrêta une deuxième fois sur un détail. Ses mains, elles étaient violacées dû à la morsure du froid. On voyait la peau craquée à quelques endroits, laissant apparaître de fins filet de sang, puis, un doigt attira particulièrement son attention, la bague, la bague était sur ce doigt, Shiro en était sur, Ichigo avait certainement du forcer pour l'enlever.

_-17h46. Parc. –_

Shiro remonta à nouveau sur son visage, il ne voulait pas se faire prendre dans un examen une deuxième fois. Puis, inconsciemment et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Shiro lui posa une question.

Shiro : Tu as pleuré ? Questionna-il.

Ichigo ne nota pas le changement de ton, ni la nouveauté du tutoiement, trop surpris de la question.

Ichigo : Hum. Répondit-il timidement.

Shiro : Tu veux en parler ?

Ichigo : Non… Je ne te connais pas. Répondit Ichigo plus pour éviter le sujet que pour être méchant.

Shiro tiqua mais ne dis rien.

Shiro : Pourtant ta bague me connait bien, tu me l'as envoyé dans la gueule.

Ichigo : Oh, c'est pour ça ? Je suis désolé. _Ce n'est plus ma bague_. Chuchota t-il pour lui-même.

Shiro : Désolé vieux, mais voir un mec chialer et lancer une bague, ça me parait pas être trois fois rien.

Ichigo soupira, commençant à s'impatienter, qu'est-ce qui lui veut ce débile à la fin, ils ne se connaissent pas, il n'a pas envie de lui déballer sa vie.

Ichigo : Ecoutez, on se connait pas, je suis désolé que la bague est atterri sur vous, vous pouvez me la rendre, je vais m'en occuper, mais je n'ai aucune envie de vous racontez ma vie.

Shiro : Non.

Ichigo : Qu.. quoi ?

Shiro : La bague, je vais la garder.

Ichigo : Mais pourquoi ! Rendez-moi ça tout de suite.

Shiro : Non, tu vas finir par tuer quelqu'un avec, en plus tu voulais t'en séparer non, alors viens pas me souler le rouquin.

Ichigo : Je te conseille de ne pas me parler comme ça petit.

Shiro rigola devant l'air mi-énervé, mi-agacé de son opposant. Il passait du tutoiement ou vouvoiement sans s'en rendre compte.

Shiro : Un mec qui chiale parce qu'il à foiré sa vie amoureuse pourrait même pas m'égratigner.

Shiro vit Ichigo se tendre légèrement, ses dernières paroles semblaient l'avoir quelques peu fait souffrir, alors qu'un voile de tristesse envahissait les yeux du rouquin celui-ci prit la parole.

Ichigo : Bien, gardez là cette bague, je n'en ai plus besoin de toute manière. Dit-il froidement avant de se retourner pour partir rapidement.

Shiro fut surpris du brusque changement de comportement d'Ichigo, lui qui pensait qu'il lui aurait tordu le coup, il s'en allait, comme ça, sans demandé son reste.

Shiro marcha rapidement pour le rattraper, il lui retint le bras, obligeant Ichigo à lui faire fasse.

Shiro : Attends, je ne voulais pas te …

Shiro s'arrêta brusquement de parler ne savant pas comment réagir, s'occuper des autres ce n'était pas son délire, il ne savait jamais quoi faire, alors là, comment devait-il gérer cette situation. Ichigo pleurait, un mec pleurait juste devant lui, sans vraiment réfléchir et ne savant quoi faire d'autre Shiro le pris doucement dans ses bras. D'abord surpris il sentit Ichigo essayer de se dégager mais il resserra la prise qu'il avait sur lui. Il sentit alors Ichigo se détendre et venir se blottir contre lui, pleurant comme un enfant qui viendrait de casser son plus beau jouet.

Là au milieu d'un parc blanchi par l'hiver se tenait deux hommes qui ne se connaissaient pas, pourtant ils s'enlaçaient, l'un réconfortant l'autre s'en savoir la raison de son chagrin. La scène aurait pu être comique, mais l'atmosphère enfantine et douce qu'elle dégageait la rendait paisible et agréable. Si l'hiver semblait froid, l'étreinte de ces deux hommes ne l'était pas.

_-18h31. Appartement de Shiro –_

Ichigo se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté son invitation. Non en vrai il le savait parfaitement mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer voilà tout. Les bras de Shiro l'avaient réconforté pendant plusieurs minutes, supportant ses pleurs saccadés, alors lorsque l'albinos l'avait invité à boire un café et rentré au chaud, il n'avait pas su refuser. Des bras chauds et puissants, gentil, calme. Ichigo souri, respirant tranquillement.

Ichigo observa le lieu en détail, voulant se souvenir des moindres détails de l'appartement de l'homme qui lui préparait gentiment du café.

C'était simple mais douillet, il y avait un petit balcon qui donné dans le salon, dans lequel se trouvé une table basse et quelques coussins, une petite télé et une bibliothèque rempli de livres.

Ichigo fut surpris du nombre incroyable de livre qu'il possédait, mais il fut également surpris du manque de photo. N'avait-il pas de famille. Ichigo reposa alors son regard sur lui, il semblait seul, peut-être avait-il des difficultés du à sa différence, hum, l'homme qui lui tournait le dos lui paru soudain plus humain, plus attachant encore. Ichigo se remit alors à trainer les yeux, l'entrée se trouvait à droite, la cuisine en face, il supposa que le couloir devait donner sur la chambre et la salle de bain. C'était clair et propre, quelqu'un d'ordonné supposa t-il. Alors qu'il scrutait les titres de quelques livres pour savoir à quelles lectures s'abandonner son hôte, celui-ci l'interrompu.

Shiro : Tu aimes lire ? Lui demanda t-il tout en posant les cafés chauds sur la table basse.

Ichigo : Ah Merci. Oui j'aime beaucoup lire, surtout des livres policiers et vous ?

Shiro : Je lis de tout. Tu sais, je pense que tu peux me tutoyer maintenant. Tu veux du sucre ?

Ichigo : Ah oui s'il te plait. Répondu t-il rougissant légèrement.

Ichigo observa Shiro aller chercher l'objet convoité, il pouvait maintenant apprécier l'homme un peu mieux, malgré des vêtements chauds, la manteau avait disparu et on pouvait voir que l'albinos était musclé, grand et élancé, les épaules carrés et des hanches très appréciables. Il arrêta son examen lorsqu'il le vit revenir, faisant semblant de s'intéresser au design de sa tasse.

Shiro : tiens.

Ichigo : Merci.

Alors qu'ils buvaient tranquillement, un long silence gênant s'installa. Shiro en profita pour reluquer le rouquin, l'examen qu'il avait subi plus tôt n'était pas passé inaperçu. Comme il l'avait imaginé, Ichigo était fin et sa peau halée. Il aurait aimé le voir quelque peu dénudé, il ne le nier pas, l'étreinte qu'ils avaient échangé tout à l'heure avait pour Shiro était très agréable. Il avait envie de sentir Ichigo sous ses doigts, voir le contraste que leur peau pouvaient avoir. Il le trouvait séduisant et s'avait qu'il ne laissait pas indifférent le jeune rouquin.

Shiro : Ça va mieux ?

Ichigo : Oui… Merci pour tout. Encore désolé de t'avoir blessé par inadvertance.

Shiro rigola dévoilant son large sourire.

Shiro : Ha ha ha… ce n'est pas grave, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Si tu me disais pourquoi tu tenais tant à t'en débarrasser.

Ichigo hésita un moment, il ne le connaissait pas mais il avait comme l'impression que Shiro l'écouterait attentivement, sans donner un quelconque avis. Il avait besoin d'en parler. Oui, il allait tout lui dire.

Ichigo : Ce n'est rien de bien compliqué, mais ce n'est rien d'ordinaire non plus.

Shiro : J'écoute, je ne te jugerais pas tu sais.

Ichigo : Hum… Alors… d'abord, je… je suis gay.

Shiro ne dis rien, mais il jubilait intérieurement, les doutes envolés, il avait décidé qu'Ichigo serait sien, prochainement.

Shiro : D'accord continu.

Ichigo fut soulageé de sa réaction, au moins, il ne le dégoutait pas, après tout, pour un homme enlacer un autre homme c'est bizarre alors si en plus il est gay. Ichigo se demanda rapidement s'il était lui aussi de ce bord, puis continua son récit.

Ichigo : J'habite avec… j'habitais... hum hum… avec mon petit ami, Renji, ça fait plus de deux ans que nous somm… étions ensemble, ça aurait fait trois ans dans quatre mois mais…

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre inférieure se rappelant la scène qu'il avait vue, il sentit les larmes montées et serra vivement ses poings.

Shiro s'aperçut de son malaise et se sentit soudain mal, après tout, si il ne voulait pas en parler, ça le regardait.

Shiro : Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire… je comprends…

Ichigo : Non… c'est bon, c'est juste que c'est récent.

Ichigo repris son histoire sous les yeux attentifs et quelque peu attristé de Shiro.

Ichigo : Mais voilà, aujourd'hui mon patron, à cause de cette foutu neige nous a laissé partir plus tôt, alors je suis rentré chez moi et… et mon ami Renji… il…

Alors que les larmes dévalaient les joues d'un Ichigo tremblant, Shiro se sentir faiblir, attendrit devant la tristesse du roux, s'en le brusquer, il se rapprocha doucement puis délicatement posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Ichigo. Tendrement Ichigo accepta le contact chaud que lui offrait cet homme. Shiro aurait voulu plus, mais il avait conscience de la situation et en profiter aurait été malsain. A contrecœur il mit fin au doux baiser qu'il avait entreprit, regardant Ichigo dans les yeux, il lui prit la main et de son pouce la caressa doucement.

Shiro : Calme toi Ichigo, je ne t'oblige pas… tu peux arrêter si tu veux.

Ichigo avait arrêté de pleurer, se donnant du courage il garda son regard dans celui de Shiro et finit d'une traite l'histoire douloureuse qu'il avait commencée.

Ichigo : Il se tapait la voisine, une nana, j'ai cru que j'allais gerber, alors je suis parti, j'ai pris mon manteau et j'ai couru sans vraiment savoir ou j'allais, puis... là suite tu la connais… souffla t-il doucement se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait vraiment de ce passer.

Shiro ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, il s'en doutait légèrement depuis le début de l'histoire, le fait que ce soit avec une femme l'aura tout de même un peu étonné. Non pour le moment ce que Shiro désirait c'était recommencé ce qu'il avait fait, encore et encore. Il regarda Ichigo qui semblait lui, attendre une réaction.

Shiro : Je vois, je comprends mieux maintenant… la bague, pourquoi tu pleurais…

Ichigo : Hum…

Shiro : Je suis désolé pour toi Ichigo, ce mec là, c'est un vrai salop…

Ichigo : Je … je sais.

Un nouveau silence pris place, un silence agréable, doux, comme si les esprits reprenaient peu à peu leurs activités.

Ichigo rougit, posant sa main sur bouche, oui, Shiro l'avait embrassé, il n'avait pas rêvé.

Shiro compris qu'il l'avait troublé, doucement il tira la main d'Ichigo pour que ses lèvres soient à nouveau dans son champ de vision.

Shiro : Si tu veux, je recommence. Souffla t-il sensuellement à quelques centimètres du visage d'Ichigo.

Ichigo : … _oui. _Chuchota-il.

Shiro eu du mal à entendre sa réponse, mais il l'avait entendu, sereinement il réduisit alors le peu d'espace qui séparaient encore les deux lèvres. Celles-ci se rencontrèrent, dans un échange doux mais plus chaud et agréable que leur premier. Shiro appuya plus fortement sur les lèvres d'Ichigo, rapprochant par la même occasion leur deux corps. Leur deuxième baiser s'interrompit, le manque d'oxygène les obligeant à se séparer quelques instants mais leur leurs lèvres ne restèrent pas longtemps séparées, Ichigo les scellas dans un nouveau baiser qui se voulait plus intense. Shiro profita de l'initiative de celui-ci pour lécher doucement sa lèvre inférieur, demandant ainsi accès à sa langue, Ichigo ouvrit délicatement sa bouche, laissant échapper un léger soupir d'excitation. Shiro en profita pour enfoncer sa langue dans la bouche de l'être gémissant à ses cotés, cherchant sa jumelle pour un combat de domination. Ce baiser ci, était chaud, intensément brulant, Shiro s'amusait à lécher chaque parcelle de la bouche offerte à lui, ayant posé sa main derrière la nuque du rouquin pour une meilleure prise. Ichigo se recula légèrement, faisant comprendre qu'il devait respirer, alors que Shiro s'écartait, un fin filet de bave se nicha sur le menton d'un Ichigo haletant. Il fut cependant vite lécher par Shiro, profitant des légères couleurs qui avaient emparés les joues du roux.

Ils reprirent doucement leurs souffles, se regardant l'un l'autre intensément, conscient de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

La main nichée dans le cou d'Ichigo, descendit lentement, arrachant un frisson à celui-ci.

Ichigo : Shiro… souffla sensuellement Ichigo.

Shiro : Hum…

Shiro se délectait de la vue, Ichigo était craquant et sa voie suppliante était une douce torture, il aurait donné beaucoup pour le prendre directement sur le sol, là, maintenant, mais sagement et tranquillement sa main se fit plus baladeuse, descendant maintenant sur le torse de celui-ci, effleurant un téton durcit par le plaisir que lui procurait les caresses. Il lui arracha un soupir plus rauque et sensuel. Il descendit encore et encore, s'amusant à passer ses mains sous le pull d'Ichigo, tout en s'occupant d'une bouche demandeuse d'attention. Une bouche qui se détacha soudainement pour laisser un soupir d'aise passé lorsque qu'une main vint effleurer une partie de l'anatomie gonflé d'un jeune Ichigo.

Ichigo : Ah..haA.. Shi-ro.

Shiro : Touche-moi Ichig-o. Haleta Shiro.

Ichigo rouvrit légèrement les yeux pour pouvoir regarder l'albinos, il vit dans son regard du désir et de l'envie, il commença alors à bouger, enlevant son pull pour laisser libre accès à Shiro à une partie de son corps. Il commença également à caresser le sexe de celui-ci, qui était déjà quelque peu réveiller. Shiro le regarda, le laissant faire, s'empêchant de grogner de plaisir. Ichigo s'amusa à titiller le sexe de Shiro encore quelques instants, tout en lui mordillant le cou, puis, il vint libérer leur sexe, leur arrachant des soupirs sous la libération de l'entrave des tissus. Leurs sexes dressés à l'air libre se touchaient, faisant gémir l'un et l'autre de plus en plus fortement.

Alors que Shiro commençait des mouvements de vas et viens sur les deux verges, il récupéra une des deux mains d'Ichigo qui c'était posée sur son torse pour la mettre au niveau de leur sexe.

Shiro : Aid-e mo-i Ichi-haaAh. Gémit Shiro.

Ichigo obéit tremblant sous l'excitation que lui provoquait la voix de Shiro, chaude et sensuelle. Shiro fut heureux de sentir une autre main se joindre à la sienne pour soulager leurs sexes gonflés, les mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides, sauvages, les deux corps se cherchant, voulant être le plus proche possible l'un de l'autre. Alors que Shiro l'embrassait, Ichigo sentit la jouissance monter, il se dégagea légèrement vers l'oreille de celui-ci pour lui gémir son envie.

Ichigo : Sh-iro… aAhh ..haa… Je vais venir. Cria presque Ichigo sous les tremblements qui le parcouraient.

Alors que Shiro sentait le corps entre ses doigts trembler violemment, il vint mordiller le cou d'Ichigo qui se répandit sur son torse et celui de Shiro qui lui vint suite à la sensation du liquide chaud sur ses mains.

Les deux corps haletant et faibles s'allongèrent au sol, levant la tête pour trouver de l'air qui semblait s'être fait rare. Après plusieurs minutes ainsi à reprendre leurs souffles, le silence se fit de nouveau entendre.

Shiro se releva légèrement pour se mettre accroupi. Il se décala pour faire face à Ichigo, qui le regardait, rougit par ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Il se redressa à son tour, observant l'homme avait qui il venait de partager un moment très intime.

Ichigo : Je… Commença Ichigo

Shiro l'empêcha de finir sa phrase qu'émendant un autre baiser, ne voulant entendre ce que voulait dire le rouquin, savant de toute façon pertinemment ce qu'il allait dire. Ichigo se laissa faire, après tout, c'était agréable. Lorsque ce baiser pris fin, ils se regardèrent, jugeant les réactions de l'autre.

Ichigo : Écoute, je …

Shiro : Je sais, on n'aurait pas dû faire ça, mais j'en avais envie… Et puis…Toi aussi tu en avais envie Ichigo.

Ichigo : _Oui_. Avoua t-il gêné.

Shiro s'approcha doucement posant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres du roux.

Shiro : Que veux-tu faire maintenant, Ichigo ?

Ichigo : Je ne sais pas… je… je ne sais pas.

Ichigo devait bien se l'avouer, il était complètement perdu. Comment avait-il pu s'abandonner à un homme qu'il connaissait à peine depuis quelques heures. Shiro était attirant, doux et … sexy.

Mais il vient de se faire tromper, comment devait-il gérer tous ce flot de sentiments qui l'envahissaient. Comment avait-il pu partager un moment sexuel avec un homme rencontré quelque heure plus tôt. Ichigo se trouva soudainement sale et stupide, il ne valait pas mieux que Renji au vue de la situation actuelle… Renji, c'est vrai… tout était fini. Les mots de Shiro lui revinrent à l'esprit, que voulait-il faire maintenant ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer à l'appartement maintenant. Ichigo devait se calmer est réagir intelligemment. Respirer. Réfléchir. Agir. Avancer. Oui, Ichigo allait se reconstruire à nouveau.

_- 20h02. Appartement de Shiro. Vendredi 28 février 2014 -_

La neige n'avait pas cessé de s'abattre, recouvrant la ville de sa protection blanche, doucement éclairée par une lune timide, éclairant faiblement les rues étroites qui se trouvaient à proximité d'un immeuble.

Immeuble ancien qui abritait de nombreuses familles, mais, en regardant de plus près, à travers la buée d'une fenêtre, on pouvait apercevoir deux jeunes hommes, semblant se connaitre depuis des années, mais il n'en était rien. Ces deux jeunes hommes buvaient un thé, discutant calmement. De la fenêtre on pouvait voir une atmosphère douce et paisible les envelopper, qu'importe le sujet de leur conversation, elle leur était agréable et semblait durer depuis un moment.

Shiro : Je comprends, il n'y pas de problème pour moi, reste ici le temps qu'il faudra. Annonça t-il souriant, heureux d'avoir trouvé un charmant colocataire pour les prochains jours.

Ichigo : Merci, je me ferais le plus discret possible.

Voilà plus de deux heures qu'ils discutaient de la situation d'Ichigo et de ce qu'il devrait faire. Il a finalement décidé d'aller récupérer le peu d'affaires qui lui appartenait avec Shiro demain, pendant les horaires de travail de Renji, très peu pour lui de le recroiser si rapidement. Pas qu'il soit lâche mais le jeune roux ne voulait pas craquer ou encore pleurer devant lui. Shiro lui avait alors proposé de venir chez lui quelque temps. Ichigo avait hésité mais il avait finit par accepter, après tout, d'ici il était plus proche de son travail.

Ichigo avait bien des amis mais la plupart était déjà en couple ou avec des enfants en bas âge, il se voyait mal imposer sa présence ainsi. Il aurait pu également retourner chez son père mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, son père adorait Renji, il ne voyait pas comment expliquer la situation sans inquiéter ou décevoir son père. De toute façon, Ichigo avait accepté avec plaisir, il pourrait apprendre à mieux connaitre Shiro, après tout, ils c'étaient embrassés et ils avaient même… Oh mon dieu, Ichigo rougit se rappelant leur masturbation commune, ça l'inquiétait quelque peu, il ne voulait pas retomber dans les filets d'une relation aussi vite. Ichigo avait peur. Peur de souffrir. Encore.

Shiro l'observait depuis un moment déjà, savant pertinemment à quoi réfléchissez son nouvel occupant. Shiro pris conscience qu'il devrait gagner sa confiance, lui laisser du temps après cet incident, même si son envie était forte sachant de suite quand quelqu'un lui plaisait ou non, l'albinos savait être patient, et … Pour Ichigo il serait l'être, il se promit de ne pas le toucher les premiers jours, il valait mieux attendre que ce soit le rouquin qui fasse le premier pas, laisser venir sa proie dans ses filets. Oui Shiro venait de trouver une personne qui lui semblait agréable et délicate, c'est certain que si il devait coucher ensemble il serait le dominant, cette pensée lui arracha un léger sourire, oui, il aimait dominer, pouvoir contrôler et l'image d'un roux suppliant, gémissant et criant son prénom ne le laissa pas indifférent. Il suffisait d'être patient, oui très patient.

_- Appartement(Ex-appartement) d'Ichigo. 11h42. Samedi 1 mars 2014-_

Ichigo s'afférait à ranger ses affaires le plus vite possible aidé d'un Shiro lui aussi quelque peu stressé. D'après ce que lui avait dis Ichigo, Renji était balaise et aucun des deux hommes ne souhaitaient tomber sur lui pour le moment. Après quelques minutes de rangement les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, comprenant le ridicule de la situation. Ce fut Shiro qui éclata de rire le premier, se disant que de toute manière si ce Renji lui posait un problème il lui caresserait volontiers le nez. Ichigo se détendit légèrement, il fallait qu'il oubli, il n'aimait pas se s'avoir sous l'emprise de quelqu'un, à quel moment avait-il commencé à avoir peur des réactions de Renji, il se le demandait sincèrement.

Ichigo : J'ai presque fini, il ne me reste plus que les cadres photos et mes livres et j'aurais tout récupéré. Annonça t-il fièrement, pressé de pouvoir quitter cette endroit qui ne lui rappelait guère de bon souvenirs.

Shiro : Mais j'espère bien, ma voiture ce n'est pas un camion de déménagement, tu devras porter ce dernier carton sur tes genoux parce que si j'ouvre le coffre, j'ai peur que tout nous tombent dessus. Ricana tranquillement Shiro.

Ichigo : Pff, d'accord. Répondit Ichigo boudant quelque peu.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes à remplir le carton de livres et de photos de famille, celui-ci fut fini. Voilà, tout était rangé, Shiro prévint Ichigo de faire un dernier tour pour vérifier qu'il n'oubliait rien à lui ou qui lui aurait tenu a cœur pendant que lui aller mettre ce carton dans la voiture. Ichigo acquiesça commençant un dernier tour dans l'appartement qu'il avait habité depuis deux ans avec son ex, légèrement nostalgique et déçu.

Ichigo venait de terminer son tour lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer, il revint alors vers l'entrée pour dire à Shiro qu'il avait fini.

Ichigo : Shiro, c'est bon j'ai fini on peut y al…Ichigo se figea, là, juste devant lui, se tenait la dernière personne qu'il aurait aimé voir pour le moment. Mais qu'est-ce que cet abruti faisait là paniqua t-il.

Renji : Nan, mais c'est quoi ce bordel, Ichigo.

_- Appartement de Renji. 12h29. Samedi 1 mars 2014 -_

Renji était furieux, il observa Ichigo qui semblait apeuré, pris sur le fait d'une bêtise. Nan mais, sérieusement, il venait récupérer ses affaires comme ça, sans un bruit, quand il n'était pas là, mais quel enculé. Lui qui pensait que leur rupture ce ferait plutôt proprement malgré qu'Ichigo l'ai surpris entrain de se faire la jolie petite voisine bien roulée. C'est clair, il était vraiment remonté.

Renji : Nan, mais c'est quoi ce bordel, Ichigo. Articula t-il méchamment.

Ichigo : Je reprends juste mes affaires, j'avais justement fini et je comptais m'en aller. Répondu t-il calmement, ayant repris quelque peu son sang froid.

Renji : Pardon ? Tu es sérieux là, Ichigo? Tu allais vraiment te casser comme un voleur, sans aucune explication. Énonça t-il en s'avança dangereusement.

Ichigo : C'est plutôt à moi de te demander si tu es sérieux, je suis bien content de ne pas t'avoir trouvé une seconde fois entrain de monter la voisine en ouvrant la porte, Renji. Répondu Ichigo, légèrement inquiet.

Renji : Oh, donc tu nous as vraiment vus. Moi qui essayais d'être discret d'habitude. Dit –il tout en se plaçant devant Ichigo, le regardant, moqueur.

Ichigo tiqua à la réponse, alors ce n'était pas la seule fois où Renji l'avais trompé, merde. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, lui donnant de légères envies de vomir. Ce qu'il pouvait se sentir mal.

Renji : Et dis moi, c'est qui ce Shiro ? Demanda t-il tout en avançant plus prés, obligeant Ichigo à reculer vers le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Ichigo : Un ami qui est venu m'aider pour mes affaires. Annonça t-il, claquant sa langue dans un geste de mépris envers Renji. Ichigo ne le sentait pas, pourvu que Shiro n'arrive pas maintenant où il craignait qu'il se fasse attaquer.

Renji n'apprécia pas vraiment la réponse, de ce qu'il se souvienne, Ichigo n'avait aucun ami qui ne portait ce prénom. Ichigo lui mentait et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il poussa violemment Ichigo contre le mur, saisissant ses bras par les poignets pour les faire revenir au dessus de sa tête et ainsi l'immobiliser.

Renji : Te fou pas de ma gueule Ichi, je n'aime pas ça tu sais. Répondit-il collant son corps à celui d'Ichigo.

Celui-ci commença légèrement à paniquer, il n'avait aucune envie d'être touché à nouveau par Renji, les images de cette salle blondasse lui envahissant la tête. Sentir le corps chaud de son ex amant contre lui ne le laissa cependant pas indifférent et Ichigo se maudit de ressentir du désir pour cet enfoiré.

Ichigo : Lâche moi, espèce d'enculé. Cracha t-il.

Renji : Ah non, ça c'est toi mon petit Ichi. Ricana t-il collant son bassin contre celui de sa victime, lui arrachant un gémissement.

Gémissement qui se fit maudire par Ichigo, il ne devait pas céder à ses avances, tout était fini, Ichigo ne lui faisait plus confiance. Alors qu'un combat intérieur se déroulait dans sa tête il sentit une main venir relever son menton et deux lèvres amères se posés sur les siennes.

Ichigo essaya de lutter mais en vain, la prise qu'avait Renji sur lui était bien trop imposante. Ichigo fut attristé d'être si faible, il avait l'impression de se faire violer. Il poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son intimité, il mordit alors violemment la langue se trouvant dans sa bouche pour exprimer son mécontentement.

Geste qui ne plus pas du tout à Renji qui relâcha les prises qu'il avait sur lui pour lui assener un violent coup de poing dans l'abdomen et alors qu'Ichigo se penchait sous la douleur Renji lui assena un coup de genou au visage, le laissant quelque peu sonné. Relevant et plaquant une nouvelle fois sa victime contre le mur, il l'immobilisa cette fois d'une toute autre manière ayant ainsi devant lui le dos d'Ichigo. Il fit passer ses mains sous le boxer d'Ichigo lui arrachant un cri de dégout. Ichigo se mis soudain à pleurer pris par la panique.

Renji : Ce que tu peux être docile et soumis Ichi. Susurra t-il à l'oreille du roux.

Ichigo : Arrête je t'en pris, arrête. Supplia t-il.

Renji n'approuva pas la remarque de son amant et comme pour le lui faire comprendre il le plaqua sans aucune douceur au sol, faisant claquer les genoux du roux sur le plancher.

Il descendit précipitamment le pantalon de ce dernier pour le rendre un peu plus conciliant et il sentit sous lui, le corps d'Ichigo se tendre d'appréhension.

Renji : Ben quoi Ichi, c'est pas comme si on l'avait jamais fais brutalement non. S'amusa t-il.

Ichigo pleurait toujours, il avait mal, il avait peur et voulait que cette situation effrayante prenne fin, comment en étaient-ils arrivés là. Alors qu'il entendit le bruit distinct d'une braguette qui s'ouvrait et qu'il sentit un corps chaud et humide se rapprochait, Ichigo perdit pied, la vue brouillée et la voix coincée au fond de sa gorge du à la peur qui l'envahissait de plus en plus, il se sentait faible et aurait préféré mourir que de sentir une nouvelle fois l'homme qui l'avait trompé à l'intérieur de lui.

Cependant, alors qu'Ichigo s'attendait à se faire empaler brutalement, rien ne vint. L'ombre imposante et menaçante qu'il sentait au dessus de lui quelques secondes auparavant semblait avoir disparu. Il s'autorisa à lever les yeux. Lorsqu'il le fit, il tomba sur Shiro, passablement énervé.

Shiro : Toi, t'es un homme mort. Cria t-il.

-_Appartement de Renji. 12h42. Samedi 1 mars 2014 -_

Shiro était quelque peu énervé, alors qu'il avait décidé d'attendre Ichigo dehors, il avait commencé à trouvé ça un peu long. Se demandant ce que le rouquin pouvait faire pour prendre autant de temps.

Du coup, après dix minutes d'attente il c'était dirigé vers l'appartement. Alors qu'il se trouvait devant la porte il fut étonné de la trouvé fermé, mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Pourtant, en écoutant attentivement il pouvait entendre deux hommes discuter à l'intérieur. Le sang de Shiro ne fit qu'un tour avant de se figer, Renji. Renji était là. Merde. Que devait-il faire, il ne pouvait pas rentrer maintenant, foutre la merde ce n'était pas son délire. Si les deux amants, Shiro tiqua légèrement en pensant à ca, devait se parler, il valait mieux qu'ils les laissent quelque instants. Pourtant Shiro décida d'entrer quand il entendit un bruit sourd, comme si quelque chose venait de tomber. Shiro se figea une nouvelle fois en moins de cinq minutes, c'était quoi ce bordel.

Là devant lui se trouvaient les deux hommes à terre entrain de se faire plaisir, mais après une rapide analyse de la situation Shiro cru comprendre qu'Ichigo, lui, n'était pas vraiment consentent. Cette dernière pensée mis Shiro hors de lui, ce bâtard était en train de le … de le… Il marcha rapidement vers eux, soulevant d'une main l'homme aux cheveux rouges pour l'envoyer valdingué dans le mur le plus proche.

Shiro : Toi, t'es un homme mort. Cria t-il.

Ichigo fut soulager que l'albinos sois arrivé à temps, il se rhabilla rapidement mais assez maladroitement du à la panique. Il essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues et tenta de se relever, mais ses jambes tremblantes l'empêchèrent de se relever. Merde jura t-il. Il était vraiment terrorisé.

Pendant ce temps là Shiro et Renji se battait. Renji, lui, était légèrement sonné du à sa rencontre avec le mur. Shiro fut déçu de la voir s'évanouir au cinquième coup, il aurait aimé faire durer la douleur. Balaise mon cul pensa t-il, ce mec ne vaut rien. Après avoir repris son souffle et ses esprits, il remarqua qu'Ichigo n'avait pas bougé, enfin si, il c'était quelque peu rhabillé, mais c'est tout. Il s'approcha de lui doucement, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se lever. Tendrement Ichigo accepta l'appui qui lui était offert, se sentant affaibli.

Ichigo : _Emmène-moi loin d'ici, Shiro_. Souffla t-il.

Shiro ne répondit pas, mais l'aida à se relever, le serrant fortement contre lui jusqu'à la voiture, comme si il avait peur de le perdre.

_-Appartement de Shiro-16h16-Samedi 1 mars 2014-_

Shiro : Mais aie-euh ! Grimaçât-il.

Ichigo : Si tu arrêtais de bouger aussi. Souffla t-il

Shiro tira la langue pour exprimer son mécontentement, Ichigo était entrain de soigner son visage, quelque peu abimé à cause de la bagarre. Pourtant l'albinos se fit la remarque qu'avec un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre légèrement fendu, il ne s'en sortait pas si mal comparé à son adversaire.

Cependant Shiro se fit plus calme, c'était les premières paroles qu'ils échangeaient depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui. Aucun des deux ne savant comment ils devaient réagir. A peine arrivé Ichigo était parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Shiro c'était inquiété parce qu'il l'entendait pleurer, malgré le bruit de la douche qui se faisait entendre. Il avait alors préparer du café, une fois sorti Ichigo bu avec lui, dans un silence complet.

Puis Ichigo avait paniqué en voyant les blessures du blanc et avait couru chercher de quoi les soigner. L'albinos c'était laissé faire, se disant que si ça pouvait le calmer ça irait mieux.

Shiro : Tss, j'espère que tu es plus doux avec les enfants dont tu t'occupes. Ricana t-il.

Ichigo tiqua, il était assistant maternelle, il savait exactement comment faire son travail et son père était médecin, il avait soigné beaucoup de personnes et aucune d'entre elles ne se plaignaient comme ça.

Ichigo : Même les enfants sont plus courageux que toi. Se moqua t-il.

Shiro : Je suis courageux. Dit-il calmement.

Ichigo : Alors arrête de bouger. Répondit-il.

Ichigo savait parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion, mais il n'avait pas envie de reparler de la bagarre, parce que s'il parlait de ça il devrait aussi reparler de Renji, et Ichigo n'en avait vraiment pas envie.

Shiro : Ichigo… Commença t-il. Je sais que cette situation est délicate, alors, si… si tu préfères aller ailleurs je comprendrais. Avoua t-il tristement.

Ichigo ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, il réfléchissait aux choix qui s'offraient à lui, sois il restait sachant parfaitement ce qu'il éprouvait pour l'albinos ou alors il battait en retraite et retournait chez son père. Il savait qu'il se sentirait en sécurité dans les deux endroits, mais, il voulait les bras de Shiro, il fut d'ailleurs un peu déçu de cette proposition. Oui, Ichigo ne faisait que réfléchir et souffrir ces derniers jours et vraiment ça lui prenait la tête alors à quoi bon, s'il s'en allait il le regretterait.

Ichigo : Non… je préfère rester ici si ça ne te dérange pas, je … je me sens en sécurité ici. Ichigo rougit quelque peu avant d'ajouter : Je me sens en sécurité, avec toi…

Shiro ne répondit pas mais il fut largement touché et ému des mots du rouquin, pour le lui faire comprendre, il le prit délicatement dans ses bras, le serrant amoureusement. Si Ichigo le trouvait rassurant il savait qu'il ne devrait tenter aucun contact physique rapprochés dans les prochains jours, vu ce que le roux venait de subir, Shiro ne voulait pas le brusquer et tout gâcher, alors pour le moment il profitait du dernier contact qu'il s'autorisait avec lui, le dernier contact qu'il lui donnerait tant que le rouquin ne réclamerait aucune affection. Shiro le serra plus fort, se rendant compte que ça allait être bien plus difficile que prévu. Attendre n'était pas son fort. Mais Ichigo le méritait, alors Shiro attendra, il attendra aussi longtemps qu'il faudra.

-_Appartement de Shiro. 9h24. Samedi 5 avril 2014 -_

Un mois. Un mois, bordel. Ça faisait un mois ENTIER !

Un mois entier qu'Ichigo attendait que cette salope de putain de blanco le touche ! Mais qu'est-ce que cet abruti attendait pour le prendre sous la douche ou sur la table de la cuisine ou dans l'entrée ou contre la vitre du balcon ou là et là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait. Agha ! Ichigo venait de se bruler la langue avec son café. Chier. Journée de merde qui commence. Maintenant qu'Ichigo c'était un peu calmé, il se fit la remarque que ça faisait plus d'un mois, ça l'énervait vraiment. Lui, il avait pensé que … bon… pas dans la première semaine mais après, il aurait pu… il aurait pu… faire l'amour. Mais rien, Shiro ne l'avait pas baisé comme un fou, il ne l'avait pas caressé à le faire gémir, il ne l'avait même pas embrassé. Le manque commençait à se faire sentir, Ichigo n'osé pas se toucher se disant que peut-être chaque nouveau jour serait le bon, mais non. Rien. Est-ce du à ce qui c'était passé, il dégoutait Shiro, est-ce que celui-ci ne voulait plus le toucher… Ichigo n'y avait pas trop repensé mais il l'avait trouvé dans une position très équivoque avec son ex, peut-être que l'albinos était bloqué. Non, non, NON. Shiro n'avait pas l'air de s'arrêter à ce genre de détails. Alors pourquoi. Pourquoi !

Shiro : Pourquoi quoi ? Interrogea t-il.

Ichigo était tellement perdu dans sa réflexion qu'il n'avait pas vue l'objet de ses songes arrivé. Merde. Sexy. Shiro n'était vêtu que d'un caleçon noir moulant faisant contraste avec sa peau laiteuse, oui très sexy. Le faisait-il exprès. Est-ce que Ichigo devait lui sauter dessus lui-même. Il allait finir par le faire, mais il préférait que se soit Shiro qui craque. Qui craque… qui cra… Oh mon dieu. Mais oui, quel idiot. Shiro attendait. Il attendait un signal, quelque chose, un geste montrant qu'Ichigo était prés à écarter les cuisses. Voilà c'était ça se dit le rouquin. C'était forcément ça n'est-ce pas ?

Shiro : Ichigo ? Ça va ? Demanda t-il innocemment, savant parfaitement le trouble qui habitait le roux.

Shiro avait tenu à ce qu'il dorme dans la même chambre, bon, pas dans le même lit où il aurait craqué trop vite. Mais si il s'avait une chose c'est qu'Ichigo avait envie de lui, très envie. Il voyait dans son regard du désir, comme là, lorsqu'il était presque nu. Il s'avait aussi que le roux ne c'était pas touché une seule fois. Il était certainement à sa limite. Shiro le savait, dans les prochains jours il pourrait enfin le toucher.

Ichigo : Je t'ai réveillé ? Dit-il évitant la première question.

Shiro : Non non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas toujours manger chez ton père ce midi ? Questionna t-il.

Ichigo : Hum ? Oui pourquoi ? Tu veux venir ? Demanda t-il.

Shiro : Non. Enfin, non désolé, mais les repas de famille ce n'est pas trop mon truc tu vois. Répondit-il un peu gêné.

Ichigo : Je comprends. Je ne sais pas vers quelle heure je vais revenir donc ne m'attends pas pour manger ce soir non plus. Désolé.

Shiro : Ha ha ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas mourir, je sais quand même préparer à manger. Ricana t-il devant l'air quelque peu inquiet du jeune roux. De son jeune et sexy rouquin. Il soupira légèrement, se calmant par la même occasion et repris la parole : Tu devrais aller te préparer si tu veux être à l'heure pour manger chez toi.

Ichigo : AH ! Oui tu as raison. Cria t-il se rendant compte de l'heure qu'il était, il couru vers la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Une heure plus tard le rouquin était près à partir, il c'était habillé simplement mais Shiro le trouva élégant. Il se demanda vaguement à quoi pouvait ressembler son père, même si Ichigo lui avait avoué qu'il avait les traits de sa défunte mère. Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup parlé durant ce dernier mois, apprenant à se connaitre et s'apprécier d'avantage. Oh oui, ils s'appréciaient. Alors qu'il regardait Ichigo se penchait pour mettre ses chaussures il n'avait plus qu'une envie, le toucher, oh oui, il en avait envie. Shiro avait pris sa décision, demain, à la première heure il allait lui mettre cher à son petit rouquin. Il rigola, ce qui fit se retourner Ichigo vers lui.

Ichigo : Ça va toi ? Demanda t-il levant un sourcil en guise d'interrogation.

Shiro : Oui, je me disais juste que t'avais un beau petit cul. Dit-il pour le taquiner.

Ichigo rougit mais ne ce laissa pas faire pour autant, enfin, enfin Shiro le chercher sexuellement, depuis le temps qu'il attendait. Alors il agrippa l'albinos fermement par le tee-shirt écrasant violemment sa bouche sur la sienne, faisant grogner Shiro sous le cognement de dents.

Ichigo voulu se reculer, fière de son petit effet mais Shiro passa ses mains sur sa taille le rapprochant de lui, quémandant un baiser plus langoureux cette fois ci. Ichigo ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'il sentit une langue humide lécher ses lèvres, dieu qu'il avait eu envie de ce contact. Il avait tellement chaud, Shiro l'embrassait passionnément tout en malaxant ses fesses, Ichigo soupira de plaisir, bon sang, que la frustration pouvait être vicieuse pensa t-il.

Shiro : I-chi aah. Ne me tente pas comm-aah comme ça-aah. Haleta t-il. Lui aussi quelque peu frustré d'avoir autant attendu.

Ichigo : Ahh, je dois y aahh-ller. Shi-ro, lâche moi ah. Soupira t-il sans vraiment se dégager de son attaquant.

Shiro le repoussa légèrement : Ha ha… tu ne fais pas grand-chose pour te dégager tu sais. Dit-il calmement reprenant doucement un rythme cardiaque normal.

Shiro : Tu sais I-chi-go ! La prochaine fois que tu passes cette porte je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir.

Ichigo tiqua, il replaça ses habits correctement et ouvrit la porte, souriant il répondit : Depuis le temps que j'attendais que tu te bouges le cul, puis de toute manière, dans cet état je ne te laisserai jamais sortir non plus. Ricana t-il en s'enfuyant vers la sortie.

Shiro ne dit rien, pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie mais Ichigo était déjà loin et celui-ci avait raison, dans son état il n'allait pas lui courir après. Shiro referma la porte et se dirigea vers le salon, il s'écroula au pied du canapé callant son dos à celui-ci. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe de son entrejambe, parce que lui non plus ne c'était pas touché depuis un mois. Il sourit, se demandant dans quel état était le roux. Il défit sa ceinture, ouvrit sa braguette et passa ses mains sous son boxer pour venir toucher son sexe quelque peu durcit par les derniers événements. Il gémit sous le contact, ses mains étaient froides mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il commença de lent va et vient sur sa verge, effleurant son gland du bout de ses doigts, s'arrachant un gémissement plus rauque à chaque passage. Il accéléra le mouvement sur son sexe, se léchant les lèvres en se remémorant le baiser qu'il venait d'avoir, soufflant le prénom de son futur amant.

Shiro : Ahh Ichigo… Ichi-go-oaah…

Shiro accéléra encore et encore, puis, de son autre main il vint titiller ses bourses, dans ses derniers mouvements il sentit la semence monter, il sa cabra légèrement, collant son dos un peu plus au canapé et jouit en criant le prénom du rouquin. Il reprit sa respiration dans cette position, regardant ses mains et son sexe qui était mou maintenant.

Shiro : Ahh Ichigo, ce que j'ai hâte que tu rentre. Sourit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

-Maison des Kurosaki-_13h36-Samedi 5 avril 2014-_

De son côté le jeune rouquin ne savait absolument pas ce que Shiro venait de faire en pensant fortement à lui. Mais il avait du lui aussi se soulager dans la voiture avant de partir. Il n'allait quand même pas rentrer au foyer familial en bandant. Ça aurait était quelque peu déplacé sourit-il.

ICHIGO ICHIGOOO ! criaient les sœurs de celui-ci, heureuses de le revoir, voulant leur raconter leurs dernières aventures en même temps. Ichigo sourit, le brouhaha vivant et accueillant lui avait manqué. Oui, à ce moment là il se fit jurer de venir les voir plus souvent, même si cette maison lui rappelait sa mère… et donc son accident, c'était là ou il avait grandi, là ou se trouvait les siens, sa famille.

Ichigo aperçu son père courir vers lui essayant de lui assener un coup de pied. Coup de pied qu'il évita tranquillement, se dirigeant avec ses sœurs à l'intérieur de la maison. .ça aussi ça lui avait manqué, mais bon, il ne l'avouerait jamais, son père était très important pour lui. Il lui sourit lorsqu'il le rejoignit dans la cuisine pour s'asseoir à table, là ou tous ensembles ils débutèrent le repas.

Père d'Ichigo : Ah ! Vous vous êtes lavez les mains tous ! Bande de saligots !

Ichigo ria nerveusement, oh oui, il ferait mieux de se lavait les mains en y repensant bien. Une fois fait le repas débuta, les sujets étaient banaux, l'école, le travail, la clinique puis on vient à l'amour et l'une des sœurs demanda à son frère comment ça aller avec Renji parce qu'elles ne l'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps. Ichigo vit son père relever les yeux vers lui, comme si il se doutait de quelque chose.

Ichigo : Malheureusement, nous ne sommes plus ensembles, il y a eu, disons, quelques différences d'opinions sur notre vie à deux. Annonça timidement Ichigo, attendant les réactions.

Mais rien ne vint, sa sœur s'excusa d'avoir posé la question et l'autre lui répondit qu'il finirait par retrouver quelqu'un, quand à son père il ne dit rien. Ichigo fut déçu, il aurait aimé savoir ce que son père pensait. Il lui en reparlerait après le repas, il lui expliquerait tout en détail… De toute façon il avait besoin d'en parler.

Alors quand le repas pris fin, Ichigo aida son père à nettoyer pendant que les filles préparaient des albums photos pour les regarder avec lui dés qu'il aurait terminé.

Ichigo : Papa, tu sais… c'est plus compliqué que ça en à l'air… Commença t-il.

Père d'Ichigo : Je sais, je m'en doutais vu ta tête en arrivant mon fils, tu caches mal tes sentiments tu sais. C'est une faiblesse mon fils, il faut être fort et surmonter tout ça. Répondit-il.

Ichigo sourit, la délicatesse et son père, ca faisait deux, mais il était habitué, alors calmement il lui expliqua tout depuis le début, que Renji l'avait trompé, qu'il avait rencontré Shiro qui l'avait gentiment aidé et accueilli, passant les détails quelques peu gênant bien sur, mais il précisa tout de même que Renji avait était quelque peu violent et que Shiro avait du en venir aux mains. Qu'il ne regrettait rien de cette séparation et qu'il était déjà guéri et près à aller de l'avant.

Père d'Ichigo : Je vois, je comprends Ichi, je suis fière de toi mon fils. Je suis heureux que tu es récupéré si vite. Tu sembles bien proche de ton nouvel ami dis moi, Shiro c'est ça ? L'interrogea t-il du regard.

Ichigo : Oui plus ou moins, disons qu'il est important mais que rien n'est encore, disons que, rien n'est encore certain. Il est sérieux mais j'ai besoin de temps. Répondit-il. Sachant pertinemment qu'il mentait, il allait passer à la casserole dans les jours à venir, peut-être même ce soir s'il arrivait à se libérer à temps, ce qu'il essaierait de faire. Après tout, il avait envie de faire l'amour avec Shiro, alors il pourrait venir voir sa famille la semaine prochaine. Oui, il allait faire ça pensa t-il.

Père d'Ichigo : Je vois, mais si quelque chose de sérieux devait arriver, présente-le nous bientôt. Dit-il impatient de voir le nouvel ami de son fils.

Ichigo: Ha ha ha, oui, bien sur papa. Ricana t-il.

L'après midi passa à toute vitesse si bien que lorsque son père lui proposa de rester diner Ichigo déclina poliment l'invitation. Il dit au revoir à tous le monde et rejoignit sa voiture. Il fit route jusqu'à l'appartement de Shiro, impatient de voir comment aller se dérouler la soirée, enfin la nuit, pensa t-il tout en rigolant seul mais de bon cœur dans la voiture.

_-Appartement de Shiro-20h47-_

C'est à peine si Ichigo couru à grandes foulées pour rejoindre la porte de l'appartement, il s'arrêta devant la porte, reprenant son souffle et se donna une dernière chance d'analyser la situation. Il allait coucher avec Shiro, était-il sur et certain de le vouloir. Oui pensa t-il. Pouvait t-il faire confiance a l'albinos ? Oui. Pensa t-il encore. Alors il ouvrit la porte, annonça qu'il était rentré, déchaussa ses pieds, retira son manteau et se dirigea vers le salon.

Shiro était assis sur le canapé, ils se regardèrent longuement, attendant qu'un premier pas sois fais par l'un ou par l'autre. Une légère tension fit son apparition, qui allait craquer le premier, ça faisait longtemps qu'il attendait ça et enfin, enfin le moment était venu, ils allaient pouvoir s'abandonner l'un à l'autre. Ichigo se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis comme pour donner un signal il murmura doucement quelque chose.

Ichigo : _shi-ro… viens…_

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais Shiro était habitué alors il avait entendu, il c'était levé brusquement comme si on venait de lui piquer le postérieur. Maintenant, il l'avait compris, c'est maintenant qu'il devait agir, alors ensemble ils marchèrent rapidement l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent passionnément, retrouvant une nouvelle fois la sensation de leurs lèvres scellées. La tension palpable qui était là n'était plus pesante mais sensuelle, désireuse. Les corps se cherchaient, ils c'étaient attendus depuis trop longtemps, les vêtements qu'ils portaient furent vite enlevés et Shiro avait saisi Ichigo par les hanches l'accrochant à lui pour le mener à la chambre. Oui la chambre serait parfaite, c'était la première fois alors autant que tout se passe bien, puis ils auraient bien le temps de le faire dans les autres pièces pour les seconds et troisièmes rounds. Oui Shiro se demandé combien de temps il allait lui faire sauvagement l'amour.

Cependant il le posa avec douceur sur le lit ne voulant pas éloigner son corps nu du sien, il avait pu observer le corps à moitié nu de nombreuses fois à la sortie de la douche mais là c'était différent. Il était nu. Il était complètement nu, pour lui. Les caresses qu'ils s'échangeaient semblés les bruler mais elles ne cessèrent jamais, ils se découvraient. Oui, chacun découvraient chaque parcelle du corps de son amant, léchant, mordillant, gémissant, se frottant. La chaleur était suffocante mais cela ne semblait déranger aucune des deux masses tremblantes et gémissantes de plaisir.

Puis les caresses se firent plus précises, plus sensuelles, même si Shiro dominait, ils étaient tout les deux dans un état de transe, le désir les contrôlant totalement. Shiro sentit Ichigo se tendre lorsqu'il essaya de pénétrer un doigt dans son intimité, haletant il se pencha vers la table basse et en sorti un liquide pour aider la préparation.

Shiro : aAh-hAa Ne t-inquiète-ppaAha je serais doux Ichi. Soupira t-il.

Alors Ichigo se laissa faire, malgré le faite de serrer les draps, de se mordre les lèvres ou de griffer le dos de l'albinos, rien ne semblait atténuer la douleur qui avait pris place dans le bas de son dos. Après tout ça faisait un moment qu'on ne l'avait pas touché ici.

Ichigo : ça fait mal Shiro … Aah.. Fais quelque chose. Gémit-il.

Shiro : Détends-toi Ich-ii. Ça va aller. Répondit-il tout en commença à bouger les trois doigts qu'il avait incéré dans le postérieur du rouquin. Il entreprit des mouvements de va et viens, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux de temps ou temps, il fallait qu'Ichigo se détende. Alors il saisit le membre de celui-ci de sa deuxième main, il commença de lent mouvement de va et vient également se basant sur la cadence qu'il imposait avec ses doigts. Après plusieurs minutes seulement Ichigo se détendit, puis il se cambra violemment criant plus fort que les fois précédentes. S'ayez pensa Shiro, il l'avait trouvé, ça prostate. Alors il retira ses doigts, mis du gel sur son pénis et pénétra Ichigo d'un seul coup, frappant à nouveau le point sensible du jeune roux.

Ichigo : Ah Putai-ahh Shi-Roo aahh… enc-o-ree. Supplia t-il.

Shiro ne se fit pas prier, si son amant aimait, il ferait ça toute la nuit encore et encore. Shiro s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément, frappant sans arrêt la prostate du rouquin. Celui c'était fermement agrippé à l'albinos, lui griffant le dos sauvagement. Oh oui c'était bon pensèrent-ils en même temps. Shiro senti Ichigo trembler plus intensément sous lui, il allait bientôt venir alors il donna des coups de reins plus violent et sauvage qu'auparavant, puis il sentit Ichigo se cambrer, ouvrant la bouche pour gémir de plaisir, répartissant sa jouissance entre les deux corps chauds, alors que Shiro lui, sentait les parois chaudes du postérieur du rouquin se resserrer contre son pénis, lui donnant encore plus envie, alors il continua ses coups de reins tout en saisissant les hanches d'Ichigo entre ses mains pour mieux le coller à lui, alors qu'on entendait ses bourses claquer sur le postérieur d'Ichigo dans la chambre, Shiro vint dans un râle sourd et rauque embrassant son amant passionnément. Puis il se laissa retomber sur les draps collant Ichigo à lui.

Shiro : Te fais pas d'idée Ichi, je fais une pause… aah.. Mais après on reprend. Dit-il essoufflé.

Ichigo : Mais j'espère bien Shi-ro. Lui répondit-il faisant courir ses doigts sur le torse du concerné avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. _Je n'attends que toi pour réchauffer l'eau._ Susurra t-il.

_-3 ans plus tard-Appartement de Shiro et d'Ichigo-_

Ichigo et Shiro avaient changé d'appartement, s'installant ensemble dans la vile natale d'Ichigo. Ce qui avait ravi la famille de celui-ci qui avait accepté avec joie le nouvel ami d'Ichi. Shiro c'était d'abord senti mal à l'aise, la famille n'étant pas son sujet favori, mais il avait vite appris à apprécier les joies qu'une famille pouvait procurer. Il était médecin alors il aidait le père d'Ichigo à la clinique. Tout allait pour le mieux pour le jeune couple. Ravi d'avoir trouvé la bonne moitié.

Shiro : N'empêche, quand je repense à la manière dont on c'est rencontré, je suis étonné qu'on en soit arrivé là. Avoua Shiro. Aujourd'hui il fêté leur trois ans de vies communes.

Ichigo : Vraiment ? Moi j'ai étais intrigué par toi au premier regard, je t'avais trouvé plutôt séduisant. Avoua t-il rougissant légèrement.

Shiro : Moi, j'avais envie d'éclater la jolie petite tête qui m'avait lancé un truc dans la gueule. Ricana t-il.

Ichigo : N'empêche, tu m'as trouvé mignon, j'ai toujours pensé qu'on avait eu une rencontre plus que charmante. Bouda t-il.

Shiro : Mais bien sur, je rencontre toujours les gens comme ça moi, en lançant des trucs sur eux. Le taquina t-il.

Ichigo lui sauta dessus près à en découdre et à en venir aux mains. Mes jeux de mains jeux de vilains. Et les coups se transformèrent vite en caresses et gémissements. Oh dieu, espérons que les voisins et des murs bien insonorisés, parce qu'il devait supporter ca tous les jours. Alors que nous nous éloignons de cet appartement nous pouvions voir la neige qui veillait à nouveau sur la ville, doucement, tranquillement, alors que la lune souriante elle, s'amusait à faire tomber amoureux ses enfants.

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous as plu.

Renji n'est pas très gentil dans cette fiction, c'est pourtant un personnage que j'apprécie mais bon, il me fallait un méchant alors Hop pourquoi pas.

J'espère que ce couple que je trouve rare aura su vous convaincre et que vous avez était tellement charmé que vous êtres déjà entrain d'écrire sur eux ha ha ha.

Sinon merci de m'avoir lu (Dire que je suis allée chez mes cousins pour poster ce One-Shot parce que ma pauvre maison n'avait pas internet… Ha ha le drame des vacances)

Enjoy et à plus les licornettes.


End file.
